metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Song articles
A while ago, ChozoBoy suggested to me that we could make pages for each song named ingame. This would mean that all songs available in the Soundtrack Gallery in MP1, 2 and 3, plus the Metroid songs in the SSB series and the multiplayer themes in Echoes could have articles with either a link to a YouTube vid of the song or the video itself posted on the article. What says you? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sound OK, But apart from when/where the song plays and the link, what else can we add? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Earlier variants, later arrangements, full list of appearances. Having the full list of "named" songs would be the important aspect, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Change of topic, please see Talk:Phaaze. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait can I help too! Since I'm a mixer I hear many notices cause I check the songs for tempos and stuff and I can make tons of information like Time signature, if it is a re-arrangement or a remix of what song and if the song sounds similar? For example.. (I'd do better on the actual article) *Vs. Ridley (Zero Mission) *where played: Ridley *The song has a 5/4 tempo and is a re-arrangement to the song first heard in super metroid called "Ridley/ Crocomire/ Draygon/ Torizo/ Escape" *This song is one of the many re-arranged or remixed songs of the original Ridley battle, this list includes; Vs. Ridley Robot, Vs. Ridley X (Neo Ridley), Escape the BSL, Vs. Meta Ridley, Vs. Meta Ridley (Pinball), Survival, Vs. Omega Ridley, and Vs. Ridley (Brawl) *Songs that sound similar in the nintendo games are; Vs. Nightmare, Vs. Slench, Vs. Meta Knight (Kirby Series) and Vs. Miracle Matter (Kirby Series) *This song was first was first used as a regular tension theme but was then used for ridley only in the newer installments. (Metroid101 03:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, nice. But I'm not going to start the project yet cause I have like a million to do (check my user page :P) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't use unofficial song names or "similar" songs. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added a full list of links to each song on Soundtrack Gallery. Take your pick of songs. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What about the songs on Super Metroid: Sound in Action ?, a sound track containing songs from Metroid and Super Metroid Hunter Class 09:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we're going to do those too, and Metroid Prime and Fusion Original Soundtracks. We're mostly focusing on the trilogy for now before we get into other games. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Let's try this: Make it like this, with each game getting their own respective list (i.e. "Music (Super Metroid)") HavocReaper48 20:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I need someone to make an infobox for songs. This is a design I came up with, but you can add something if you want. But don't make the infobox until we've decided on what it will contain. Okay, my draft: Infobox Song *Used for (area/boss/jingle for whatever item/room/something) *Appearances (list appearances) *Tempo (tempo) *Remix of (earlier variant) *YouTube link (link) The first song that I shall create will be Metroid Fusion Arranged Version. I would ask that you do not add links to the other songs on the soundtrack pages (yet) as we have to decide which songs get pages and which will be redirects (as there are rearragements and so we don't want pages for all of them, do we?), also, this would flood the . Can you also add a message to the thing on the main page linking to this forum about it? I would do both this and the infobox except I don't know how :/. Thanks! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Another thing: we'll sorta copy Gagapedia (Lady Gaga wiki) and have the album cover as the image in the infobox. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Cool but remember the difference to'' Re-arrangent and Remix. --Metroid101 21:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC)'' I wouldn't mind having separate pages for arrangements. Many of the songs are already arrangements with no earlier known title for the original. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Would we make a page for the theme in Magmoor or Lower Norfair? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :RBX, we would only use songs that have officially designated names. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Right -_-; I'm such a dumbass. Anyway, can you add to the welcome message about discussion about song pages? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Add what? If you want to investigate the SM or MP/MF CDs, you might want to kindly ask the MDb board in the General section whether anyone with the disc packaging can find any english titles or if they are only in japanese. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Right. Just about to do that. The message on the main page, that has info about our Twitter. Tells you to read the POV/Image/Citation Policies, and informs you of news. Also remove that patrolling thing cause we all get it now. But not the main page thing. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't really work with that page. If you need help, ask FL4. I've got some work to do at the moment. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :FL's not on. He's doing the lights for a production of The Wiz at his high school (see his user page). I'll figure it out. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC)